The major objective of this research is to collect longitudinal observational and interview data on child behavior development and child rearing in a sample of Black families with babies aged 9-12 months. Twenty half-day visits, approximately one per month over a two-year period, will be made to each home until the children are 33 months old. Data from four sources will be compared and synthesized, namely (1) observations of the child's behavior and interactions with other people in the home coded on-the-spot, (2) videotaped observations of the child's behavior and interactions, (3) interviews in which the videotaped observations are shown to the caregiver to encourage discussion of child-rearing values, and (4) other interviews with caregivers focused on issues such as employment, race and sex discrimination. These four sources of data should enable us to construct a detailed and authentic picture of child behavior development and child rearing in a representative cross-section of Black families, which is the main objective of this research.